For a traditional neon light, the electricity-emission of the light tube is done by pipe-shaped electrode heads, which are on the two ends of a glass tube. The glass tube covers the electrode. At one end of the tube conductive thread extends through the tube and air within the tube is evacuated. The evacuated tube is filled with inert gas and mercury, and this is the structure of a conventional neon light.
The above mentioned neon light can shed beautiful and soft light, but the electrode heads on the light's two ends cannot be concealed. Moreover, they do not shed light. So when neon light is viewed from a short distance, it is ugly. Traditional neon light tubes cannot be connected to electricity on one of its ends as with a light bulb. Therefore, neon light can only be installed in specially-designed space. It cannot be used on decorative lighting equipment.
It is true that neon light has several merits, such as various colors and soft light. And when it is produced, it can be easily bent. In addition to that, it can be used as advertising sighboard outdoors. Indoors, it can be used as trademark or special identification pattern. Yet, the shortcoming of neon light greatly lessens its function. That disadvantage leaves the present neon light some space to be improved.
Aiming to overcome the disadvantage of neon light, this invention is thus motivated and formed. It offers an improved structure of the decorative neon light. This invention can conceal the unpleasant electrode heads with a covering cap and a light shade. At the same time, the conducting thread from electrodeheads can be extended through the round-tubed light shade. The conducting thread can be concealed between the neon light tube and plastic surrounding tube as well as between the neon light tube and the light shade.
This kind of arrangement helps overcome the unsafe problem of a traditional neon light. Neon light tube of this invention is easily changeable. It is a more complete one with a light shade. Through light shade, the light tube can be put on a pedestal of a decorative light. This kind of design can form a single or a set combination of neon light, which is creative one neon light.